


Come with Me

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smutlet, Unresolved Sexual Tension, inspired by a dream, thanks to david tennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Christmas Invasion, The new Doctor needed some time and space to think, and he wanted to be sure that Rose still wanted to travel with him.</p><p>Rose was afraid he wouldn't still want her, so she didn't argue.</p><p>Three months later, they reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired wholly by an incredibly smutty dream i had, wherein i was basically rose in this story. I expanded on it so it wasn't pure smut, and it actually became very fluffy in the process.  
> an excerpt has been posted on tumblr...

The unmistakably familiar sound of the TARDIS engines filled the air, and Rose Tyler was completely distracted from her current thoughts.

She’d been simply walking around Shareen’s backyard, enjoying the warm spring day, trying not to worry too much about if the Doctor was going to come back for her, not when. After Christmas day with the Sycorax, and all that had happened, it had seemed logical for the Doctor to ask for a break, for some time to his thoughts, and for her to reconsider traveling with him. If she’d had her way, she would have left on the TARDIS with him the next morning. But she didn’t want to push him.

So Rose had spent her time catching up with Jackie, and occasionally Mickey. When Shareen finally called her and asked her to come over, and properly meet her new husband, and see the amazing home they shared, she couldn’t say no.

However, no amount of refreshing cool blue water and tempting poolside drinks could keep Rose Tyler from the TARDIS.

She ran to the edge of the pool deck, and stopped short when she saw him.

The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, as she secretly thought of him.

She’d missed him more than she could say, even though it had only been a couple months. Perhaps no time at all for him. She wouldn’t know until she asked.

She didn’t feel like talking much, when she saw how his face lit up as he saw her. She didn’t care why he’d needed time to think, or how he’d found her in this specific time.

“Rose!”

“Doctor!”

Then she was flying down the small hill, to where the TARDIS sat, parked beneath a large tree, and shaded by the newly sprouted foliage.

He pulled her into his arms, and she felt as if she was alive again. Home wasn’t just earth or just England anymore.

“I missed you.”

‘Stating the obvious, that was brilliant,’ Rose thought to herself, but when she caught that look in his eyes, the same look she’d seen just before he sent her home from the game station, she _knew_. He felt the same way.

“Ready to go?”

He stepped back from her, and pushed the doors open, moving into the TARDIS, and Rose grinned,

“You bet.”

She looked back, and saw Shareen watching from the deck, and she waved to her friend. She wasn’t sure if she’d see her again, but she’d been glad for the chance to catch up.

“Let’s go.”

The Doctor smiled,

“Allons-y!”

Rose frowned, and the Doctor merely grinned wider,

“It’s French for ‘Let’s go.’”

Rose laughed,

“Of course.”

***

Once she was back inside the console room, Rose could feel that rush of adrenaline that never seemed to let up, to stop.

The urge to travel.

But something was bothering her. She had to ask him.

“Doctor?”

He was leaning over the console, watching the display screen rather intensely, and she could have sworn he flinched away from her.

“Yes?”

Rose sidled up to him, and nudged his shoulder with hers,

“Can I kiss you?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, and he suddenly looked like a scared little boy,

“Oh no. What would you want to do that for? Thank you though.”

Rose felt hurt and confusion spread through her.

Did she have it wrong?

Every time he looked at her, or saw her for the first time since they’d parted, since he’d changed, did it not mean what she thought it did?

He’d kissed her eagerly enough when it meant saving her life.

Ah. That was probably it.

He thought she didn’t remember that.

As if she could forget.

“Doctor. Please.”

No longer could the Doctor truly avoid her, for she was so close he could smell the sweet scent of her hair, like her namesake after a storm. Fallen rain and fresh cut roses.

His tongue snaked out to wet his lips, and Rose thought her eyes would cross from following the movement.

The Doctor noticed the change, he saw her hazel eyes darken as the pupils dilated, and he could hear the hitch in her breathing.

He tried again to deny her, and by default, himself,

“Rose. You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Don’t I?”

A nervous laugh followed, and she still persevered.

Hands slipped around his waist, a much thinner one than his previous incarnation, and she easily fit in his arms. He would know, he’d barely just ceased hugging her.

She was inches away from his face, and still he couldn’t find a good excuse.

“Doctor? You’re thinking too hard, I can tell.”

Brain neurons were firing and his thoughts scrambled as Rose’s lips approached his.

Instead of moving away, his own body betrayed him as he pulled her close, and the distance between them was no more.

Rose’s eyes fell shut and she swore she heard singing again as their lips met in a cautious, but eager dance. The Doctor dances. She knew it well. She’d danced with him twice before now, once with hands and feet after everybody lived, and the second time with their mouths, when he’d pulled the deadly time vortex from her.

She couldn’t be sure which she liked better, but it fell somewhere in between the two. Her lips parted, and she felt his tongue cautiously probing past her lips and inside her mouth. She’d kissed boys like this before, and it had repelled her. But she liked this; she wanted to let the Doctor explore her entirely. She even considered other places she’d like to let his tongue dance, and her cheeks flushed pink.

The Doctor didn’t have to breathe nearly as often as she did, and indeed, he was fully prepared to kiss her until the sun burned out, but when he felt her single heart begin to speed up, the beats becoming erratic, he pulled away, leaving her breathless in his arms. He noticed the change in color, and took the blush over her skin to be from lack of oxygen.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she took a gulp of air,

“Oh my.”

The Doctor knew he should have immediately apologized, had she not spoken again before he could collect his scattered thoughts,

“Your tongue is magical.”

He didn’t get embarrassed easily, much less from something a companion said.

Until then.

The Doctor practically jumped away from Rose and danced over to the controls,

“What do you think then? Barcelona? Lovely beaches there. Could get a bit of sun. You look a bit out of sorts.”

Rose was too busy feeling indignant to be insulted by his pathetic attempt to distract her.

“You heard me. Now tell me Doctor, have you ever thought about me like that?”

The Doctor paused; his hand halfway up a gear shaft, and Rose couldn’t help but laugh at the imagery.

She saw his Adams apple bob as he swallowed, and obviously began to contemplate how he would get out of the question.

She knew he knew what she meant.

Would he be honest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that in my dream I merely asked the Doctor if i could hug him, and he said no, but later changed his mind. So here Rose is asking if she could kiss him. because they hug all the time, and it wouldn't make much sense for him to turn a HUG down...and even though he's been so oblivious to everything, he should know by now a kiss won't kill him.  
> and  
> Yes the title is a double entendre...hehe


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor’s mind was racing. His hearts were beating a staccato rhythm in his chest, and he was half scared Rose would hear them. The lights above the console flashed and he knew the TARDIS was telling him to get on with it. Either answer Rose, or steer the ship.

He gave a noncommittal jerk of his head and went with the latter.

A lurching of the ship indicated their return into the time vortex, thus Rose was too busy trying to remain upright to focus on continuing the line of questioning.

Only when they had come to a full stop, with the coordinates displaying on the view screen, Barcelona, year **2948.0/3** visible, did Rose regain her footing.

The Doctor beamed at her, but strangely didn’t bother to help her up,

“Here we are then. Barcelona. You’ll love it.”

Rose looked displeased, and he would have taken notice if he hadn’t been so busy trying to avoid her eyes.

“Doctor. I want an answer. Have you or have you not ever had romantic thoughts about me? ‘Cause I sure have about you. It wasn’t just that bloody kiss. Which was fantastic, by the way. It’s that hair, those ties, that suit jacket. I used to think about you and me and that jacket, alone in a great big field somewhere, nearly ten times a day. Until I realized something.”

Only since she had stopped to breathe did she notice he was finally looking at her again. Something in his eyes looked pained.

“What did you realize?”

His voice was barely above a whisper, and Rose felt her eyes sting at the emotion she heard in the quiet.

“I know you think you don’t deserve me. Or you think you’re not good enough. But we’ve saved worlds, and hundreds of thousands of people. Don’t you think we’ve earned some happiness? You can’t walk around a lonely tortured soul forever Doctor. You’ve got me. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to try and make you see how wonderful you are for as long as I live.”

The Doctor’s calm façade finally broke. It wasn’t simply from hearing her say the things he knew to be true. It was hearing her admit her own mortality.

“Rose Tyler. You brilliant human. I believe you. I _know_. Everything you said, you’re right. But the reason I can’t, why _we_ can’t, is because I don’t think I could bear to lose you. You humans, you decay, you wither and die. You’ll grow old, and there’s nothing I could do about it. I can’t watch that happen to someone I…“

Rose stepped closer to him, and took his hand in hers,

“What Doctor?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath,

“To someone I _love_. I can’t. I won’t. That’s why I thought a break would be good. Some time to think. But clearly all it did was make you feel stronger. I don’t know if I can go on, knowing how you feel.”

Rose’s bottom lip wobbled,

“Don’t you understand? I’ve always felt this. Ever since you told me to ‘Run.’ You’ve been so much more than just any other bloke. You’re the Doctor. You’re the Oncoming Storm, and if it wasn’t for you sending me home, none of us would be here. You saved me, and I saved you.”

In that moment, the Doctor saw it all in his mind’s eye.

Everything that had happened on the game station. He knew right then that she’d not forgotten. Maybe it had been suppressed, but somehow, it had returned.

Rose Tyler, his Bad Wolf, spoke the truth.

“Oh Rose.”

He pulled her into his arms again, and tried to tell her the things he couldn’t put into words. Suddenly the surface of the planet of Barcelona didn’t matter anymore.

All that mattered was her.

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

Rose could practically see the worry surrounding the Doctor, as if it were a horribly constructed shield, encasing his hearts.

But it was no more.

If the strength of their love could defeat an army of Daleks, it could stand the test of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn the rating... ;)

“So what were you saying about my tongue?”

The Doctor finally asked, curiosity still burning. Rose, who was lounging in his arms, while they both were laying atop his coat, spread out on the turquoise grass of Barcelona, smiled lazily,

“Oh I was just thinking, it might be nice to put it to use for something besides kissing. Well, a different sort of kissing.”

The Doctor nearly choked on his own saliva as he swallowed.

“Ah, yes. Well, it’s been a while since…”

Rose hummed contentedly and snuggled closer to him,

“It’s okay. No rush or anything. I’ll be happy to bring you back up to speed on how things work in the modern world.”

The Doctor was on the verge of protesting that she sounded a bit too much like Jack, but he noticed just how far down her hand had gone. Previously it had been absentmindedly stroking the skin along his collarbone under his shirt, with a couple buttons undone; now it had traveled all the way past his shirt, and her fingers currently toyed with the fastenings of his trousers.

“What are you doing?”

His voice came out sounding uncharacteristically squeaky, and he was moments from blaming it on the atmosphere of the alien planet, when he heard Rose giggle.

“Just taking a stroll…”

The Doctor gulped,

“A stroll?”

“I’m completely unfamiliar with this new man. I thought I might get better acquainted.”

The nonsense Rose was spouting as an excuse to feel him up was quite ridiculous, but the Doctor didn’t have the energy to argue.

He could only suggest that perhaps they should return to the TARDIS.

Rose hummed,

“Okay. Console room sex, sounds fun.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he realized what she was suggesting, and the instant the front doors had closed, she’d pounced on him, putting all questions about her implications to rest.

He threw his coat aside, and returned his focus to Rose, who was currently relieving him of his waistcoat and shirt with surprisingly nimble fingers.

“You’ve got way too many layers on Doctor. Here I thought you didn’t get cold.”  
She whispered in his ear, and he would have laughed and made some excuse, but he was too distracted by her breathe against his skin, and how her hands drifted across his chest.

He decided to retaliate, and quickly tugged wordlessly at her turquoise jacket, unzipping it and revealing the low cut yellow sleeveless tank beneath.

Rose licked her lips and fought the urge to grin triumphantly as she watched the Doctor’s eyes widen from the sight of her top. She’d forgone a bra that morning, and hadn’t really thought about it until that moment.

“Er,”

“You’re cute when you’re nervous Doctor. Shall I explain what you do to me?”

The Doctor could see the obvious evidence of how much she wanted him, her peaked nipples were quite visible under the thin fabric of her top, and his hands suddenly stalled their movements. A groan left his parted lips and Rose nearly combusted at the sound.

“Shall I help?”

She didn’t wait for confirmation before reaching down to tug off her yellow tank, and once she’d tossed it aside, she went to work on her jeans.

She felt the heat of his gaze on her as she worked, but he made no effort to help or hinder, and before she knew it, she was left standing in the middle of the console room in just her knickers. A plain white cotton pair, which were rather embarrassingly damp.

“Doctor? Still with me?”

He blinked twice, and returned to himself,

“Yes, ah, wow.”

Rose grinned at him, and her tongue poked between her teeth,

“See something you like?”

“Oh yes!”

He pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her fervently, all the while her hands traversed his bared skin, and his did the same to hers. When he dared to reach down and stroke the fabric just above her throbbing core, she gasped into his mouth.

“Oh Doctor, please, kiss me.”

His brows furrowed in confusion, was he not already doing so?

When she pulled away, glanced downward, her cheeks flushing pink, he watched as the color spread across and down her naked chest, and he knew.

She wanted his mouth down _there_!

He nearly moaned aloud again at the thought. Instead he cursed under his breath.

He’d had fever dreams, and momentary fantasies about how she might taste. But he had been satisfied by kissing her mouth, and tasting her breath. Now he was being asked to do the one thing he’d never imagined could come true.

Falling down to his knees before her took little effort. The true test of his strength was when she looked down at him, and her eyes pleaded for him to continue.

His hands only shook slightly as he reached up to gently tug down her white knickers, and when his heightened senses picked up her scent, he nearly regenerated again from the sensation.

But he wouldn’t really do that. He wouldn’t leave her, his pink and yellow girl so frustrated as she clearly was.

He leaned in close, breathing her scent, and dared plant a kiss just above the dark curls hiding her secret flower.

Rose gasped at the slightest touch, and her hands which had been previously stroking through the Doctor’s hair, slipped back to cling to the console.

She feared she might make him bald if she kept her hold on him.

When he moved his mouth, and the first stroke of his tongue met her aching clit, she felt her knees wobble. She could barely see straight, so she shut her eyes, and though a whimper escaped her mouth, despite her immense self control, she still had to try to keep from fainting and possibly suffocating the Doctor with her eager wantonness.

It didn’t take long, in fact, it barely took a few more strokes and twists of his magnificent tongue before Rose was seeing stars, and holding the console so hard she feared they could be flying into the sun.

She almost didn’t care, for the strength of the orgasm that the Doctor had pushed her into was beyond anything she could have dreamt of.

Only when the lights behind her eyelids faded did she dare to open them.

“Oh, my god.”

The Doctor, for his part, was attempting to look confident, but not smug as he got back to his feet, and licked his lips.

“Nope. Just a time lord.”

Rose giggled breathlessly and threw her arms around his neck, unashamedly leaning on him, still feeling lightheaded.

“Why did I never ask you to do that before?”

The Doctor coughed nervously,

“Perhaps you weren’t strong enough yet.”

Rose grinned,

“Now I suppose I have built up enough stamina from all that running?”

The Doctor nodded, and simply kissed her again, perhaps in a way to shut her up, nicely.

She had a momentary panic about tasting herself on his lips, but no foreign flavor could be found. He had obviously cleaned up when she’d been lost in the clouds.

“Shall we?”

He gestured wordlessly to the nearest corridor, and Rose felt a small wave of guilt wash over her. Of course! He had to have been dying from arousal by now, but then again…two hearts.

She looked him over, her eyes lingering just below his waist, and when he caught her staring; he could only slip a hand down to squeeze her arse.

“Let’s get a move on shall we?”

Rose giggled and gave him a mock salute,

“Yes of course. I wouldn’t want you to lose all your ability to function because all you could think about was shagging for the next few hours.”

The Doctor didn’t mind leaving behind all her clothing in the console room, not to mention his entire top half of his wardrobe. All he could think about was seeing how she looked atop his dark blue comforter. The golden waves of her hair spread above her like a halo, and the glorious afterglow from her climax still coloring her cheeks.

His Rose was incredibly beautiful.

After arriving in his bedroom, he kicked the door shut, not worried about any scuff marks, for he’d shed his shoes in the few seconds it took Rose to run towards his bed.

She climbed atop the bed, and lay back, writhing around on the divan.

“Should I help you with that or?”

Rose looked pointedly at his trousers, still half fastened from her ministrations, and he shook his head.

“I don’t think I could last very long if you touched me again. I want to be inside you.”

Rose shivered at his words, and sat up, watching him eagerly as he divested himself of his last articles of clothing.

“Enough stalling Doctor.”

He slid over her, relishing the feel of so much bare skin brushing against his. Goosebumps rose all over him as he experienced a sense overload, and when her hands dared to reach for him, he hated to stop her.

“Please, Rose.”

She bit her lip, watching him from beneath half closed eyes,

“Yes Doctor?”

“May I?”

“May you what?”

“May I make love to you now?”

Rose blushed. She’d only been teasing him, seeing if she could get him to utter the filthy word, and he’d completely surprised her.

“Of course.”

A gentle hand guided him to her wet centre and Rose shivered again as he finally thrust inside her. Many months of dancing around the truth of what they were, and now they had joined together.

They were one for that instant, and then he began to move inside of her.

Rose brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, urging him closer, needing him deeper. No words were wasted; he could practically hear her thoughts, even though his hands were far from her temples. He didn’t want to intrude without her permission, but as he felt himself nearing the edge of the vast canyons that led to oblivion, he panted out the words,

“Rose, please, can I?”

Rose’s eyes had slipped shut again, and she nodded rapidly, not knowing or caring what he was asking, and when he brought his right hand to cradle her cheek, his index finger brushed over her temple.

Bright light flooded the Doctor’s mind, and he could suddenly see and feel all the love that Rose Tyler had for him. The same singing he’d heard when Bad Wolf had brought safety to him was now filled with words of love and comfort.

He gasped and his hand slipped, even as he felt his climax surge over him, he held Rose tightly, and whispered her name in Gallifreyan over and over.

Rose experienced him entering her mind, but instead of an immediate feeling like she’d been prepared for, it had been like a gentle rainstorm that had blossomed into a hurricane of emotion. She’d heard her name chanted in a different language, but somehow she’d understood it.

A soft fluttering of arousal, like butterflies taking flight inside her abdomen indicated a second orgasm approaching. Her inner muscles clenched around the Doctor and she shattered in his arms as he began to slow his movements.

They laid there, still in one another’s embrace for several moments, until the Doctor feared he might crush Rose, and he slowly pulled out and away from her. He never let go of her hand, which he held in his right, the same hand he’d been able to glance into her mind with.

He was still marveling at what he’d seen, when she spoke.

“Doctor?”

“Yes Rose?”

“I love you.”

He might have laughed, but he didn’t wish to have her take it the wrong way,

“I know. I saw it so clearly. Your mind sang to me.”

Rose felt tears sting her eyes, but they were not painful,

“I wish I could hear your thoughts.”

“It’s not impossible. I could try to project to you. Here.”

The Doctor reached over and stroked her forehead gently, brushing back the stray blond hairs that clung to her skin with sweat, and he focused on how he’d felt the instant he’d first kissed her.

Rose gasped aloud as she saw the strange circular symbols clearly in her mind, and though she couldn’t understand them alone, with his help, she could sense everything he’d experienced, fear, worry and doubt that she’d care for him as deeply as he did for her. All that apprehension was gone.

He’d finally found peace in her arms.

Their hands were still entwined when they fell asleep.

***

The next day, walking into the console room, Rose couldn’t keep a smile from her face.

“What?”

The Doctor had an inkling of why she was so cheerful, but he didn’t wish to assume.

“I was just thinking, maybe we should go somewhere and have a real picnic. I’m afraid I’ve got a hankering for chips…and I dunno if Barcelona will satisfy my craving.”

The Doctor grinned widely,

“What do you think about going further than we’ve ever gone before?”

Rose took his hand, and reached for the console,

“Let’s go!”

“Next stop, everywhere!”

***

**END**

 


End file.
